Actuators used for operating elements for closure, shading or solar protection of a building are often powered via the AC electrical energy mains. In certain configurations, it turns out to be very beneficial to measure the time during which the actuator is not powered. Specifically, one or more brief periods of non-powering of the actuator may be used to send the latter a command of a particular type.
These periods of non-powering relate to durations that are in general much longer than those used in modes of control by interrupting a portion of alternation of the alternating power supply, or even of a few alternations as described, for example, in application FR 2 844 625.
The durations of non-powering making it possible to send a command of a particular type are of the order of a second or several seconds.